Into The Void
by PreciousJax
Summary: After a devestating accident, Max goes into a coma. When she wakes up, she has no recolection of her past, including Logan, her friends, or Manticore. *Complete*
1. The Accident

Disclaimer - Dude, don't sue my broke ass. Plus, I don't do research, it is a generality, so anything medical in here, I made it up, anything that doesn't sound right, it probably isn't, so just amuse me and go with it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people on the DA Fans Message board, Anna, Alejux, Jeanne, Karen, Meg, Cat, and anyone I have left out (sorry). You guys make writing possible for me, and without all your insperation, we'd never have heard of SML and Oreo Cookie Girls, Karen would have never been called the Weakest Link, and I'd never be getting D in biolgy for ignoring my work to write. Wait....  
  
Chapter One   
"Cindy! Are you ready to go yet?" Max asked impatiently as she stood outside the bathroom door. "I want to get there before it gets crowded!"   
"Yeah yeah yeah, can a sister get a second to get ready?" Cindy shouted back.  
"Come on, after I am done with you, I have things to do!" Max said as she rattled the doorknob, hoping to inspire her to move a little quicker.  
"Things to do, don't you mean people to do, like your rich boyfriend?"  
"He is not my boyfriend."  
"Sure, and I go for the three legged sex."  
"Whatever, just hurry up."  
A half hour later, the two women stepped out of their apartment building and onto the street. They were meeting Kendra at a small bar down the street, so Max wasn't taking her bike, but they were walking, fighting over whether or not Logan was Max's boyfriend or not. As usual, Max was 'claiming' that they were not like that, they were 'just friends'. Also as usual, Cindy was 'claiming' that they were 'just friends that did the nasty-nasty all night long.'  
They stood at the corner of an intersection, waiting for the walk signal to flash on. They stepped off the curb and walked across the crosswalk, still chattering, when Max saw the car tear around the corner. It was a late model sedan, dark blue in color, at it was speeding at about eighty five miles an hour, and it was heading right towards an unsuspecting Cindy, who was about five steps ahead of Max, her head turned as she talked to Max.  
Max had only a split second to react. "Cindy! Watch out!" She shouted. Cindy turned her head, and seeing the speeding car, froze. Max bolted forward and shoved Cindy with two hands, knocking Cindy off of her feet, and narrowly out of harms way.   
Max was not that lucky. The bumper of the car struck her in the side, sending her airborne, and she rolled several times as she hit the pavement, striking her head on the curb.   
"Max!" Cindy screamed as the car stopped momentarily, then sped off around the corner. Cindy jumped shakily to her feet, sprinting to an unmoving Max's side. Cindy rolled her over, and stared at Max's battered face, blood streaming out of cuts, scrapes, and lacerations all over her face. "Someone help me!" Cindy shouted weakly, struggling with the zipper on her purse, desperately trying to find her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 with shaky fingers as she checked Max's pulse. "Someone please help me." She whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks.   



	2. 

Chapter Two   
Logan stood in the kitchen, dumping pasta into a pot of boiling water. He was expecting Max any moment now, and he figured that she'd be expecting food. Turning back to the Caesar salad he was making, dumping the salad dressing over the large bowl with one hand as he grabbed the ringing phone with the other. "Yeah." He asked in way of a greeting, turning to stir the Cajun red sauce he had simmering. He was greeted by the sound of hysterical female crying.   
In record time, he was running through the automatic doors of Mercy Medical Center's Emergency Room. He scanned the room, full of the sick and the suffering, and finally spotted Cindy sitting in the corner, in Kendra's weeping arms. Fearing the worst, he rushed over to them. They both looked up when he arrived in front of them. "Cindy, what happened?" He asked softly, trying to keep her calm enough to explain. When she had called, she'd been to hysterical to understand, and all he had been able to make out was 'Max', 'accident', and 'emergency room' before he had dropped the phone and ran out of the door.   
He managed to persuade a disjointed explanation out of her, listening closely to how Max had shoved her out of the way, then gotten hit herself in the process. "They wont tell us anything, I keep asking but b***h up at the desk wont tell us anything."   
Logan nodded and rose. He strode up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me." He said icily, easily covering over the quivering fear that was echoing inside his head. The receptionist, a young man who looked barely out of college who was reading a magazine, didn't even look up. "Excuse me." Logan repeated. When the man still didn't look up from his article, Logan reached down and knocked it off the desk. "Right, now are you going to pay attention?" The man glanced up, annoyed. "May I help you?" He said in a sarcastic monotone. "I am looking for information on Max Guevara, she was admitted a little while ago."   
"I am sorry, I can't help you."   
Logan resisted the urge to punch the receptionist. "Do you know where I could find out anything?" He said carefully.   
Just then, a female doctor, still dressed in scrubs, pushed through the set of swinging doors. Logan turned and intercepted the doctor, grabbing her arm. "Excuse me, I am looking for information on a patient."   
"Max Guevara?"   
"Yes, that is her, is she ok?"   
The doctor sighed. "Miss Guevara is lucky to be alive." Pausing, she picked up a chart from the burses station. "She struck her head on something after the car hit her. She has some inter-cranial swelling, and she is having a CAT scan done now to find out the extent of her injuries, but other than the head trauma, she doesn't seem to have any internal bleeding, or any broken bones. We will know more when we get the CAT scan back."   
"Is she going to be alright?"   
"At this point, we don't know. If she makes it through the night, and there isn't a lot of swelling in her brain, then she stands a good chance of a full recovery."   
"Listen, Max, she has some, uh, genetic abnormalities."   
"Yes, we noticed that when we cross typed her blood, she doesn't seem to have *any* blood type."   
"Is it possible to keep this, and the rest of her…abnormalities…off the record?"   
"And why should I do that Mr…"   
"Logan Cale. Look she was abused as a child, and ran away from home. Her family is still looking for her, they'll obviously be checking hospitals." He ad-libbed, praying that the doctor would buy it.   
"Fine." The doctor said reluctantly. "I wont put down all the details down."   
Logan walked back to the waiting Kendra and Cindy and relayed the news. He then dropped into a chair, scrubbing his face with his hands, preparing for the long night ahead.   



	3. 

A/N: I am sorry for the lack in length of all my chapters. I am posting them how I had them originally posted on DAfans message board, but I think I am going to leave them how they are instead of combinding chapters. Since I will be posting a new chapter everyday, I dont think it should be to bad of a wait for you guys.   
Also, as a general rule, I dont research, so anything medical in the next couple of chapters, I made up so if it doesnt sound like it is right, it probably isnt.  
  
Chapter Three  
Everything was dark. She was underwater, swimming through some sort of thick liquid, making her limbs heavy, her motions slow and lethargic. She moved through the murkiness, kicking blindly towards the pinpoint of light in front of her. No matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't seem to get closer. Fighting, refusing to give up, she swam, fighting to breathe, fighting to live.  
Max conciseness on the third day after the car had hit her, choking violently on the respirator. She struggled forward, grabbing at the tubes coming out of her mouth. A nurse ran into the room and pushed her back onto the bed, ripping the adhesive tape from around her mouth, sliding the tube out of Max's throat.   
She lay back, exhausted, coughing violently into her hand. She was gasping for breath, desperately trying to breathe normally, but failing horribly. A doctor rushed into the room, moving quickly despite her high heels. She stopped abruptly, seeing Max awake. "Welcome back. Do you know what happened?"   
Max shook her head weakly. "No, where am I?" She asked, her voice scratchy and weak.   
"You are in the hospital, you were hit by a car. Jog your memory?"  
Again, Max shook her head. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me your name?"  
Max opened her mouth, as if to speak, then her eyes got big as she frantically realized that she not only couldn't remember her name, but anything for that matter. 


	4. 

Chapter Four   
They all sat huddled together in the waiting room, hoping for good news, fearing the worst. Kendra was trying to convince Logan to go home and get some sleep, he hadn't left the hospital in over two days, and he obviously hadn't slept more than a few fitful minutes in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Cindy was lightly dozing across from them, her head resting on Bling's shoulder, who had brought Logan a change of clothes, and stopped by Cindy and Max's apartment to pick up a few things for her.   
"I'm not leaving Kendra. Let it go." Logan said stubbornly as he stood to stretch the muscles in his back.   
"You made me and Cindy leave, saying that we needed to get a few hours of real sleep. You need to do the same, otherwise you are going to be completely useless in helping me talk Cindy into going home tonight."   
Logan was about to reply when he saw Max's doctor, Dr. Rupert, step out of the swinging plastic doors and walk somberly towards them, carrying a medical chart at her side. Logan's face fell when he saw the doctor's morose expression. Kendra looked over to where she saw Logan's attention focused. Bling shook Cindy's shoulder, who woke slowly, and they all turned expectantly, silently waiting for the obviously bad news.   
"Miss Guevara has regained conciseness."   
One by one, each person absorbed the news. Bling was the first to grin, followed by Logan, then Cindy, and finally, a weeping Kendra dropped into a chair with relief.   
"Is she okay?" Logan asked. Then his face fell when he saw Dr. Rupert's expression.   
Cindy rose shakily from her chair to grip Dr. Rupert's arm. "What is the matter with my Boo?" She asked, her voice rising with hysteria.   
"Miss Guevara, Max, she seems to be suffering from acute amnesia, brought on from her head injury."   
They were all silent, shocked to the core.   
"We don't know the extent of the amnesia, and we can not determine whether it is permanent. Besides the bruises, the cracked ribs, and the sprained wrist, she is going to be perfectly fine."   
Logan sank into a chair, running his hand roughly over his face.   
"At this point, we believe that she will suffer any permanent physical injuries. It is very well possible that she will regain her memories at any time."   
Dr. Rupert studied the group that had been keeping vigil since Max had entered the hospital two nights before. They had driven the nursing staff insane with their constant questioning, and at times had people trailing in at the middle of the night. Yet it was obvious that every single one of them were suffering from the news that the woman they all loved dearly not only didn't know who she was, but wouldn't know who they were.   
"It is important that you all don't lose hope. Anything could set off Max's memories. They could come back one by one, they could trickle back slowly. We know very little about amnesia, but it is important that you guys not lose hope, so that you can help her get her memories back."   
Still, they sat silent, Logan running his hand absently through his hair, Bling stared blankly at the ground, Kendra silently weeping, Cindy had her elbows popped up on her knees and her face in her hands.   
Logan was the first to speak. "When can we see her?"   
Dr. Rupert smiled sympathetically and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Now seems as good a time as any, one person can go sit with her for a few minutes. Who wants to go first?"   
They all looked up at each other. Cindy then spoke. "Logan, you go first. She shouldn't see Kendra and I like this, it'll only upset her."   
Logan nodded weakly and rose to his feet. He raked his hand through his hair again, sighing. "I'll only be a few minutes, then you can all go in."   
He turned and walked with Dr. Rupert through the swinging doors, knowing that seeing Max completely defenseless would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.   



	5. 

Chapter Five   
Logan walked down the hallway with the doctor, listening to her advice. "Now, we want to try and let her regain her memories on her own, so don't tell her life story why you're in there. You can tell her the basic stuff to an extent, but a lot of this stuff she has to find out about on her own." Logan nodded his agreement as they approached Max's room. "I've set up an appointment for tomorrow with a psychiatrist that I know. She specializes in amnesia cases, helping her patients regain their memories, and I'll give you the information about that when you get done. If all goes well we are going to release her to outpatient care in the next couple of days, as long as there isn't any complications." Again, Logan nodded silently as he stood outside Max's closed door, taking a deep breath as he opened the door.   
Max sat upright in her bed, staring out the window at the late afternoon sunlight. She was absently fidgeting with the heart rate monitor that was attached to her finger. She was looking out blankly, desperately trying to remember something, anything. But at the same time being afraid to do so. When the door swung open and a man stood in the doorway, Max knew she was supposed to know him, just from the expression on his face. But she searched her blank mind and couldn't conjure up any images, any memories, anything at all. She took in his image, brown hair with hints of blonde streaked through it, spiky with tracks where his fingers had run absently through it. Piercing dark blue eyes accentuated by small-framed glasses that were perched atop a well-sculpted nose. He had a sensuous mouth that stood out in his face, set off by the stubble that adorned his face.   
His mouth quirked up into a small smile as he crossed the room. Even if he was smiling, Max could still see the storming emotions behind his eyes. "Hi Max." He said as he drug a chair across the room so it was next to the bed.   
That was one thing the doctor was willing to tell Max, her name. Max Guevara. Max Guevara. After the doctor had stepped out of the room leaving her alone, she had repeated it aloud a couple of times, trying to spark any recognition.   
"Hi." She said softly, continuing to stare at him. Who was this man? Her brother? Her husband? A boyfriend? A boss?   
"Do you know who I am?" He asked hopefully, eyes lighting at the possibility.   
Max shook her head softly, sorry to see that light disappear.   
"I'm Logan."   
"Logan." Max tested. It didn't sound wrong, but how could something sound wrong if you didn't know what was right. She was silent for a moment; as Logan studied her, also quiet. "How did I know you?" She asked carefully, embarrassed by her lack of recognition.   
Logan hesitated for a moment, wondering how much he should tell her, about Eyes-Only, about Manticore, about anything. And how was he supposed to explain the complexity of their relationship in a simple sentence. "Well, you sort of worked for me, in a way. We were…good friends."   
Max closed her eyes, wanting to remember anything about the man sitting next to her. "What did I do for you?"   
"Um, this and that. That wasn't really your job, you just did some favors for me every once in a while."   
"What was my job then?"   
"You're a bike messenger. For a place called 'Jam Pony.'"   
Max grimaced. "What kind of name is that? I work for a place called 'Jam Pony'?"   
Logan lightly laughed at her distaste. "You hate your boss too."   
Max rolled her eyes. "Lovely."   
They sat in silence for another moment, Max not knowing what she should ask, Logan not knowing what to tell.   
Finally, Logan broke through the quiet. "How are you feeling?"   
"Well, the doctor said I got hit by a car. I feel pretty similar to that. My head is throbbing, but I guess that I to be expected."   
Silence descended over the room again. "Who else was I friends with?"   
Logan smiled softly. "I am sure the cavalry will come trooping in here in a matter of minuets, but you have Kendra, Original Cindy, they are all here right now, along with Bling. Then you've got Herbal Thought and Sketchy who have been in and out of here as they worked. All of them with the exception of Bling and Kendra work with you at Jam Pony."   
"Original Cindy? Herbal Thought? Sketchy? Bling? What kind of names are those? What kind of people am I friends with exactly?"   
Before Logan could answer, Cindy burst into the room, door slamming against the wall as she flung it open. "Boo!" She said happily as she rushed across the room and captured Max into a gentle, yet firm, bear hug. "You had me so worried!"   
Max stared at her dumbfounded. She was a striking black woman, with a curly mass of hair, dressed in an abstract outfit of denim overalls and a sparkly purple midriff barring top. Max glanced over at Logan helplessly. He smiled as he took pity on her. "Cindy, you're scaring the hell out of her."   
"Your Original Cindy?" Max questioned.   
"That would be correct."   
"Why do you call yourself 'Original' Cindy?"   
"Why? Because I am the Original Sin." Cindy said as she cocked a hand on her hip as it striking a pose. "Do you remember anything, boo?"   
Max shook her head again. It was getting pretty bothersome to have people constantly asking if she remembered anything, when it is obvious that she didn't, and they were just pointing it out again.   
Kendra walked in the door then, with Bling at her side. Cindy gestured at Logan that she wanted to see him out of the hallway.   
When they were both out of the hallway and out of hearing distance, Cindy's bright smile that she had plastered on cracked and fell off as she leaned against a wall. "Logan, she doesn't remember a thing. Not one thing."   
"I know, it is scary seeing her like that. Completely unaware of anything and everything that she has gone through, what she is."   
"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do we tell her about the evil black helicopter men that are after her a**? Or do we let her remember on her own?"   
Logan raked his hands through his hair again. "I don't know, I don't think we should tell her anything yet though. She could freak out, and then we'd have to explain to the doctors why she is freaking out. We should wait till she is more stable."   
Cindy nodded in agreement. "When she gets out of here, I think it would be safer for her to stay with you. Or place is a mess on a good day, and I don't think it is safe for her to be there since she doesn't know that she is supposed to be running from the bad a** military freaks."   
"That makes sense, there is plenty of room in my place."   
"Well I am going to get back in there before Kendra tells her about Mr. Multiples. That is something my boo is better of forgetting and not remembering."   
Logan nodded as Cindy walked back into the now noisy hospital room. He took a moment to steady himself before walking back into the room himself, plastering on a cheery smile as he went.   



	6. 

A/N: Ok, I am posing a couple of chapters today because I dont think I remembered to post yesterday. Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
Logan sat quietly at Max's side as Cindy, who was on the other side of the bed, made idle small talk. Max was sitting comfortably upright in the bed; flannel pants and a loose tee shirt now replaced the hospital gown that she had previously been wearing. Dr. Rupert walked into the room a few minuets later, an impeccably dressed man with her. "Hi Max, how are you feeling today?" She asked brightly, checking the charts at the end of the bed.   
"I'm doing alright."  
"Well we have some good for you. We are going to release you into Mr. Cale's care this afternoon."  
Max stared forwards, unblinking, as this news was delivered. She was leaving, leaving the only place she knew, to go back into the world she had no memory of. Finally, feeling Logan and Cindy's eyes burning into hers, she weakly smiled, hoping to give them some comfort.   
"But before you go, this is Ethan Mitcham."  
Max studied him a moment, his neatly combed brown hair, his kind hazel eyes in a boyishly innocent face. The black suit with the dark gray shirt and matching tie that expertly accented his soulful eyes. "Hello Max." He said with a precise British accent.   
"Did I know you?"  
Ethan smiled kindly. "No, I am actually Dr. Ethan Mitcham, I am a psychiatrist that specializes in amnesia cases. Michelle, Dr. Rupert that is, brought your case to me, and I am very interested in trying to help you recover your memories from before your accident.  
"If you are in agreement, I'd like to have our first session today."   
Max nodded slowly. Logan, Cindy, and Dr. Rupert all left the room leaving Max alone with Ethan. Ethan silently sat in the chair Logan had just vacated smiling kindly as Max frowned. "So how exactly does this work?" Max asked carefully. "How are you going to help me get back my memories, Dr. Mitcham?"  
"Please, call me Ethan. Dr. Mitcham is so formal. Well, really there is nothing particularly that we can do to get your memories back. The mind is a perverse thing, and anything at all can send your mind off. You could see one thing and instantly remember anything. What I am here to do it simply talk to you, and help you deal with your re-introduction back into your old life."  
Max stared at her hands, watching as they twisted together then twisted apart. He felt anger rise up in her throat, and for the first time since the accident, she didn't choke it back, and she let her anger loose. She pushed herself off the back of the bed so she was leaning forward, twisting in her chair to face Ethan.  
"So where do I start? My childhood? Wait, I don't have one. My adolescence? Whops, I forgot that too. How about my friends? My family? All I know is I have a group of friends, all of which who are very strange people, who refuse to tell me anything about any family that I have, but maybe that is ok, because where the hell have they been? I get hit by a car, am in a coma for three days, wake up and don't remember a thing, but they must not be to concerned, because they aren't here are they?"  
Anger spent, Max flopped back onto the bed. Ethan stared at her a moment, before surprising Max by smiling. "I bet it felt good to get that out. Even when I walked in the room, I saw that coming. So how do you feel about leaving today?"  
Max was silent for a moment before she spoke. "It is alright I guess. I a, a bit nervous though."  
"That is only normal. Your last memory is waking up in this hospital, right? So now that you are leaving, you are going into a completely new environment that you know nothing about. If it were me, I'd be scared to death."  
Max stared at Ethan, wide eyed and opened mouth. He'd nailed her storming emotions in one neat sentence. "Yeah, I guess so." She finally managed.  
Ethan glanced down at his watch. "Well, listen, I have to go, I have another appointment, and I only had time to stop by and introduce myself. But before I go, I wanted to give you this." Ethan handed Max a spiral bound notebook. "I have you scheduled for next Tuesday, so you can use this for a journal, and anything you remember, anything that happens, write it down and we'll talk about it on Tuesday. I wrote down my cell phone number inside in case of an emergency or you need to talk, don't hesitate to call."  
Ethan walked out into the hallway a few minuets later to walk directly into Logan. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."   
"Dr. Mitcham, I am glad I found you before you left. I am Logan Cale, a friend of Max."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Cale." Ethan said as he shook Logan's hand.  
"Look, I just wanted to express some concerns over Max--"  
"I am not going to be able to tell you anything about our sessions, patient doctor confidentiality."  
Logan sighed with relief. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Listen, Max had a very traumatic childhood, and she ran away from home at a young age. You will probably find out some information about her, me, an other people that information gets out, she and a lot of other people will be in danger, more than likely killed."  
Ethan stared at Logan for a moment. "I can tell you that everything she tells me will be under the most strict confidence, though honestly, if these things are that traumatic to her, she very well might not remember them on her own, and if she does, it might be dangerous. If it were to all come back at once, there is a chance that she might not take it well."  
"Well, is there anything we can do to prevent that from happening?" Logan asked, running a hand through his hair nervously.  
"Not really, we have to let her memories come back on her own. Ok, listen I am late for a appointment, so I have to go."  
Ethan left Logan to stand alone in the hallway, staring into Max's room, wondering if Max would ever remember everything that she had gone through. Wondering if she should.   



	7. 

Chapter Seven  
Max had changed into jeans and a tee shirt that Cindy had brought her from their apartment shortly before Logan had filled out the release forms. It was agreed with the doctors that Max would come back next week to have the stitches on several of her more serious cuts removed, and to make sure the rest of her injuries were healing correctly. She had her arm in a sling because of her sprained wrist, and adhesive tape wrapped around her ribs to keep her from injuring her cracked ribs further. A blindingly white bandage was taped over her temple, standing out brightly against her dark skin.   
Max packed up the last of the belongings that Cindy had brought for her as Logan picked up the prescription painkillers from the hospital's pharmacy. She looked around the room, the only room she had ever known since she had forgotten everything.   
As Ethan had said, she was scared to death of what was going to happen once she left this room. Would she ever remember her former life? Would she hate what she was, what she used to be? While all the people that she had met since she had woken up had been extremely supportive and at times overly helpful, Max knew they were holding stuff back.   
Her family for example. Whenever Max had asked Cindy or Logan, for they seemed to be the people she had been closest too, they ever-so-quickly averted the question, changing the subject to some current event or anything else other than the question at hand. Maybe they were just covering up the fact that her family didn't care about her or something. Maybe her friends were all she had.  
Max didn't have any more time for self-doubt as Logan walked in the room a moment later. He had the white paper bag containing her painkillers in one hand. He grabbed Max's closed duffle bag with the other. "Are you ready to get out of here?"  
Max smiled weakly. "I am nervous as hell actually." She said with a small voice. Logan transferred everything into one hand and reached out with his other hand. Max placed her hand in his. When his hand closed over hers, she felt an aura of safety wash over her. They walked hand in hand down the corridor, and then rode the elevator down to the ground floor.   
When they walked outside biting wind slapped into their faces immediately. Logan led Max to his car, pulling the keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocking the passenger door for her. Max slid in slowly, carefully avoiding hitting her wrist or her side on anything.   
Logan shut the door for her before quickly rounding the hood of the dark blue car. He jumped in quickly; a drizzling rain was just starting as he back out of the parking space. They rode in silence, Max starring out the window, watching as they passed by stores, wondering if she should know these places. Maybe that was the store she liked to by her clothes at. Maybe she used to eat there on her lunch breaks. Perhaps she knew people who worked at that bar.   
"First," Logan said, breaking the silence. "We are going to drop by Cindy's and pick you up some stuff. Then we are going to go back to my apartment, and everyone is coming over later tonight for dinner to celebrate your recovery."  
Max nodded her agreement. What kind of recovery had she made? She had no remembrance of her life. Some recovery, Max thought cynically as they pulled up in front of a run down apartment complex. "Is this where I lived?" Max asked in disbelief.   
Logan laughed softly at her reaction. "Yeah, you used to live here with Kendra, but shortly after she moved in with her boyfriend, Cindy got evicted from her place, so she moved in here."  
Max nodded as she opened the door and stepped out onto the street. They walked up the three flights of stairs in silence. Logan knocked on the door and Cindy opened it a split second later. "Hey Boo, they let you out of that jail cell already?"  
Max couldn't help but smile. Cindy's enthusiasm was infectious and Max was pulled into a hug as she walked into the door. Logan dropped onto a couch as Cindy pulled Max down "Ok, let's get all your crap together so you can move in with your rich boyfriend."  
"Huh? My rich boyfriend?" Max questioned, completely confused. "Logan?"  
"Whops, old joke. We used to say Logan was your rich boyfriend, and you'd claim he wasn't."  
"But he was?" Max questioned. He had said that they were friends, but…  
"Uh, right. So do you want to pack all your stuff today or do you want to just take what you need for now and I'll bring it over later?"  
Max didn't answer, she was walking around the room in silence, running her hand over the nightstand, picking up the framed picture of her, Cindy, and Kendra sitting at a bar, all of them smiling. It looked like they were having a good time. Max wished she could remember it.  
"Max?" Cindy asked, concerned at Max's staring. She jumped, as if startled, before turning back to Cindy. "You alright Boo?"  
"Oh yeah, I am fine." She said, dropping the picture onto the bed. "Um, I'll just take some of it now."  
They packed, chatting idly nothing at all. Max was standing outside of her closet, when she asked, "Is this the stuff I wear? I mean, it is all jeans and shirts? Do I own a single dress? A skirt?"   
Cindy laughed as she stepped over the closet. She pushed aside hangers to reveal Max's pathetic supply of dress clothes. Cindy pointed them out one by one. "You wore that to Logan's cousin's wedding. Um, that one was a present from someone, I can't remember whom though. And that skirt I gave you a few months ago when you were doing some favor for Logan at some fancy party."  
Max shook her head. "I have like, no clothing selection."  
"I've been telling you that for months. We should go shopping soon, since you have some new found love for clothing."  
Max laughed. "You make it sound like I never cared about clothes."  
"Because you really didn't." Cindy said, turning to smile at Max.  
The finished packing Max's stuff up, and Cindy carried the two duffle bags out to the living room where Logan sat, flipping through the women's fashion magazine that had been sitting on the coffee table. "Interesting article, Logan?" Cindy asked, bemused from the doorway.   
Logan dropped the magazine onto the table, "Right, are you ready?" He asked quickly. He took the duffle bags from Cindy's hands.   
"What are you cooking, by the way?" Cindy asked as he started towards the door.  
"I don't know, want anything in particular?"  
"No seafood."  
"Ok then, Max, you ready?"   
Max nodded as she walked towards the door with Logan. "Bye Cindy." She murmured as she stepped out of the door.   
They walked down to the car together, and Max climbed into the passenger seat. She leaned against the door as Logan threw the bags into the backseat. Somewhere along the ride, she drifted asleep.   
When Logan shook her arm a few minuets later, she opened her eyes slowly, confused for a moment at her surroundings. "Hey, we're here." Logan said softly.  
"Sorry, I guess I am more tired than I thought."  
"When we get upstairs, why don't you take a nap while I make dinner."  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Max said as they walked into the elevator. "I think I'll do that." She said drowsily, yawning as they rode up to the penthouse. 


	8. 

Chapter Eight   
Max climbed into the bed, Logan still standing in the doorway, holding the duffle bags. When Logan had opened the door, Max looked like she was about to drop, so he took her arm and led her straight to the guest bedroom. The doctor had warned Logan that she would be very tired for the first couple of days and would need to sleep quite a bit. But it was still startling to see a woman who had barely ever slept at all before the accident crawl weakly into bed and fall almost immediately asleep.   
Logan quietly moved across the room to sit the bags inside the closet, and then turned to the bed. He pulled the covers up over Max's shoulder, tucking the quilt around her. Brushing a hand over her sleeping face, he turned and walked from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.   
Max awoke with a start about two hours later. The blanket was tangled around her waist haphazardly from her tossing and turning. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was gasping weakly for breath.   
Max knew she had just had some sort of nightmare, and she was quickly losing track of what the dream had been about. Though she did remember a few details, it had been dark, late at night she assumed. It was cold and snow was all around her. There was someone else at her side, a child, and they were running through the snow together. When Max had felt her self stumble and fall into icy cold water, that was when she'd awoken, terrified and shivering.   
Hearing the sounds of banging pots and pans from outside the room, Max pulled the blanket aside and stepped onto the cold hardwood floors. The first thing Max did was walk around her room, studying each section of the room, everything from sitting in the comfortable chair that was in one corner to looking under the bed to see what she would find.   
When she opened the closet and found her two bags sitting neatly inside, she pulled a sweater out of one of them and yanked it quickly over her head. Whether it was because of the pouring rain she observed from her window, or from the terrifying dream she had just had, Max was absolutely freezing.  
After she felt she had satisfactorily searched the room, she stepped out into the hallway. Following the sounds of life, she found Logan in the kitchen. Standing silent in the doorway, she studied the room for a moment.   
Logan stood at the counter, his back to the door where Max stood, steadily chopping something on a wooden cutting board. Max watched him, observing his quick efficient skill of dumping now sliced vegetables into a skillet and stirring in various spices with various ease.   
Logan turned away from the counter, pulling open a cabinet behind him, and grabbing a canister of some sort out off of the shelf. That was when he saw Max lurking shyly in the doorway.  
Never, not once, in his life, had he ever seen Max looking shy. Uncomfortable, maybe. Unsure, probably. Shy, never.  
"Hey, have a nice nap?" Logan asked as he smiled, trying to welcome her into the room.   
Max thought briefly of the haunting dream. "Yeah, it was okay." She continued standing in the doorway, watching Logan as he stirred the contents of the sizzling skillet once again.  
"Are you hungry now, I am sure there is something around here you can snack on till I get the rest of dinner ready."  
"Nah, I am fine. So you cook?" Max asked carefully, trying to start some conversation, any conversation to avoid the uncomfortable silence that would reign if they didn't.   
"Yeah, that is what we'd do a lot of the time, I'd cook, you'd eat, you'd slaughter me at chess."  
"I was good at chess?" Max asked, grabbing this little detail about her old life with two hands.   
"Yeah, you were awesome at it. Only times I ever won was when you let me. If you want we can play a few games tonight."  
"Ok." Max said, glancing over her shoulder. They both dropped into silence. After a moment, Max spoke. "Did I spend a lot of time here?"  
"Sure, I guess you did." Logan said, carefully avoiding his fleeting thought of 'not nearly enough.'  
"Well, as long as you don't mind, I am going to go look around, see if I can remember anything." Max said, desperate to flee the room.  
"That is fine, make yourself at home." Logan replied softly, shaken by their blatant lack of conversation.  
When Max backpedaled out of the room a moment later, Logan gave himself a second to lean his head against to cabinet in front of him, closing his eyes.   
This was killing him, having Max back, but not really. In those three days that she had been in a coma, Logan spent hours thinking of all the things he never had a chance to say to her, things that they'd never been able to do together. He'd wanted her back so desperately.   
In his months of paralysis, one of the things that had kept him going every day was the fact that he knew that if he didn't get out of bed, he'd miss the chance to see Max, to talk with her, to get his ass kicked at chess by her. It had been so great, for the first time in his life, having someone who was honest enough to speak her opinion, intelligent enough for her opinion to make sense, and money playing no part in that opinion. Having someone that he didn't have to hide from, not only hiding Eyes-Only, but hiding behind the thick walls he'd built around him self since he had divorced Valerie.  
So now that he had her back from the brink of death, he was happy she was alive, but it was killing him not be able to talk with her like had used to. This uncomfortable, unrelenting silence was as heartbreaking as it was pathetic. There was no reason that Logan had treat Max any differently than he had before the accident.   
Even as Logan thought this he knew he was lying to himself. There was every reason to treat her differently. She didn't remember her Manticore past, she didn't remember Eye's-Only, she didn't even know about the evenings they used to share together over a glass of wine and a plate of pasta.   
Logan hoped it would eventually get better as Max began to regain her memories. Then he wondered if she never did regain her memories, how long would it take before she left him to move onto a new life?  



	9. Dinner With Friends?

Chapter Nine   
Original Cindy watched Max all throughout dinner. She was sitting, staring down at her plate, and quietly pushing her food from side to side with the side of her fork. Whenever anyone would ask her a question, she would look up, answer it politely and then quickly look down at her plate again.   
Cindy didn't know if she was the only one who had noticed how Max was isolating herself from the group. She was barely eating, and Cindy knew that the Cajun blackened chicken, Caesar salad, and steamed broccoli were some of her favorite foods. Yet, she had barely eaten three bites, and barely drank the glass of wine, that even Cindy, who wasn't an expert, recognized as a very good vintage.   
So as conversation ebbed and flowed around her, Max sat solemnly listening to conversation, feeling extremely out of place. They were all talking about inside jokes, relating little stories, all of which Max had no idea about. She didn't know anything about the current economy, knew nothing about working at Jam Pony, and knew nothing about the latest Eyes-Only broadcast. She didn't even know what Eyes-Only was.   
So when she helped everyone carry dishes into the kitchen for Logan to load into the dishwasher, she was surprised when Cindy pulled her aside. "Hey Boo, you alright?"  
Max smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."  
"You're awfully quiet. Anything wrong." She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm fine." Max repeated. She turned and walked from the room, dropping the dishes in the kitchen. She walked out and past Cindy, mumbling something about being tired.   
Cindy stared after her, deeply concerned for her closest friend. Cindy had known it would be hard for Max to regain her memories, or start over if need be, but it seemed as if Max was all but pushing them away.   
Logan knocked on Max's closed bedroom door a half hour later. When he heard her muttered reply, he opened to door to see her sitting on the windowsill looking out over the open window. He watched her for a moment, thinking of how she used to spend hours sitting on top of the space needle, he imagined sitting just like she was now.   
"Hey," He began finally tearing his eyes away from her back. "How about that game of chess?"  
Max didn't answer for a moment; so long that Logan thought she hadn't heard him. "Uh, no thanks, I'm kind of tired." She said in a far away voice.   
Logan stood in the doorway a moment more, heart sinking. "Ok, well…let me know if you need anything."   
"Ok." Max replied, never turning away from the window.   
Logan backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, shutting out the coolness of Max's replies like the bitter wind that was whipping through the open windows.   



	10. Session One with Dr. Ethan

Chapter Ten  
Max looked down at her watch again. 10:05. She had been sitting in Dr. Ethan Mitcham's office for ten minuets now, and she was anxious to start her first session with him. While she waited, Max thought about the days since the disastrous dinner she had had with her friends the night before, and honestly she wanted to talk it over with a neutral party that wasn't going to judge her.   
Max shifted her gaze to stare at the journal in her lap. She had surprised herself, that night after Logan had left her in her room alone, she sat for must have been three hours, half way hanging out the window, writing every fleeting thought that traveled through her head. For someone who had absolutely no memories, she managed to write quite a bit, almost twenty pages. Max glanced over a few of the pages as she waited.   
  
I can't help but feeling I am the theoretical fifth wheel whenever I am 'in' a conversation with Cindy or Logan. I say 'in' because it is mostly them doing the talking and me trying to follow along, but failing miserably because I never have any clue what they are talking about. I know they can't help it, what else do they have to talk to me about than the past, or things happening in the world, or anything. The length of my knowledge is less than a week ago.  
  
Max looked up when Ethan stepped out of his office, his suit jacket off and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up past his elbows. Today it was a white shirt with a red tie. "Hello Max." He said slightly breathlessly. "I'm sorry for the wait, my secretary left yesterday on maternity leave, and I haven't gotten around to getting a replacement yet."  
Max smiled. "Don't worry about it, I had time to re-read the my journal."  
"Come on in." Ethan said, moving to let Max walk past him into the room. "So you have been keeping a journal. That's very good. Is it working for you?" He asked as he ushered into a comfortable leather armchair.  
"To my surprise, it did help quite a bit. When I got home, to Logan's that is, all my friends came over for some sort of celebration dinner sort of thing. It stressed me out, I must have written for hours."  
"You say it stressed you out? Why is that?" Ethan asked as he sat in a chair across from Max.  
Max found it easy to talk to Ethan. He had no prior knowledge of her, hadn't badgered her on what she could remember or not, and didn't pass judgment on the fact that the people she was supposed to be such good friends with were the people that were really bothering her the most now.   
With Max's permission, Ethan paged through Max's journal, questioning about her thoughts and feelings at certain events.  
"Here you mention a dream, you say here that you're fairly sure it was the dream that you had during your nap yesterday."  
Max nodded eagerly. "Yes, I wouldn't exactly call it a dream though, more or less a nightmare."  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
"After I wake up, I quickly forget what it was about, no matter how hard I try, I still forget what it was about within a few minuets. I do know that I am running from something, and I am cold, and when I wake up, it feels like I should still be running." Max said quickly, shutting her eyes at the dredges of terror that stirred up whenever she tried to hard to recall the dream.  
"Do you think that it could have anything to do with your memories. A lot of amnesia cases have dreams about their pasts."  
Max thought on this. Was this horrific nightmare apart of the past she was trying to remember? "I don't know. I guess it could be." She said carefully.  
"Are you reluctant to ask your friends about it?"  
Max nodded. "It probably sounds ridiculous."  
"Not at all." Ethan reassured. "If this dream is as terrifying as it sounds, it's natural not to want to know anything more about it. That is why you have this reluctance to rely on your friends, you are afraid that you are not going to like what you find in them, what you find in yourself."  
Max stared at the floor, tears clouding her eyes.   
Ethan reached across to take Max's hand from the armrest where it had been laying. "Don't worry to much about it, I know this is hard on you, but I promise you, it will get better."  
"I hope so, because right now this is hell."  
"Can I make a suggestion?" Max nodded. "I see that you aren't wearing a sling anymore, and you don't seem like you are in a whole lot of pain."  
"Yeah, I am doing pretty good, even off the painkillers."  
"So why don't you go out tonight, go out by yourself, meet some new people, just have good time. Then you can figure out how to deal with the rest of this later."  
"I thought you were always supposed to face your problems head on."  
"Sure, but everyone needs a break, right?" 


	11. Gone

Chapter Eleven   
Logan stepped in the door later that evening, carrying a brown paper bag full of Max's favorite foods. Tonight he was going to make a dinner to end all dinners, and sit down and talk with Max, actually talk to her, and hopefully, close the gap that had so quickly been growing between them. "Max? Are you here?" He called out. When she didn't answer, he glanced around the apartment, looking for signs of life. Logan knew she had had an appointment with her shrink that morning, but that was at like ten or so, she should be back, since it was close to five. He saw a note taped to the refrigerator, and grabbing it with one hand, he read it as he dropped the bag of groceries to the counter.  
  
Logan,  
Went out, will be back later, don't wait up.  
Max  
  
  
"Where the hell are you Max?" Logan muttered as he leaned against the counter and re-read the note.   
  
Max was having the time of her life. At least, the time of her week long existence. She was at a bar in the middle of South Market, hanging out with a whole new group of people, people she didn't know, people who didn't know her. They didn't have any expectations of her, didn't have any little inside jokes she was expected to understand. You had Michael, the mechanic, dating Grace, the nurse, whose sister was Rachel, the bartender whose best friend Phillip was the bouncer at the bar. And she was simply Max, who was more than happy to make up her story as she went along.   
Drinking a few beers with people she was comfortable with, Max felt completely comfortable with herself.   
That mood of giddiness followed her up to the penthouse floor of Foggle towers. Realizing she forgot her key, Max stared at the door. It was past midnight, and Logan would probably be asleep. Max checked her pockets a second time, trying to make sure she definitely did not have a key before she knocked. When she found a set of thin metal picks in the one pocket, she instinctively pulled them out of her pocket and slid them into the lock. She was surprised when the door opened with a quiet click a few seconds later.   
"Since when do I know how to pick locks?" Max muttered as she stepped into the apartment. "Why do I know how to pick locks?"   
She was pulling of her leather jacket and tossing it onto a chair next when she saw the light under the door to the room where she hadn't done much exploring yet. When she glanced in, she recognized it as an office, but she really didn't even know what exactly Logan did for a living.   
Max went to walk into her room, when she thought better of it, and walked over to the office door. He would probably worry if she didn't let him know she was back. Max knocked softly on the doorframe before she walked in. "Hey, I'm back."   
Logan turned, unconsciously moving in front of the computer screen to block it from view. He had been trying to find a way to contact Zack, even if he hated him, he was Max's brother and he did have a right to know. "Oh, hey. Where'd you go off to?"  
"Oh, here and there. Question for you, did you know if I was able to pick locks?"  
"Huh?" Logan asked, caught off guard. "Do you remember something?"  
"No, not really, but a minute ago, I was at the door, and I forgot my keys. I found these in my pocket," Max explained holding up the case of picks. "And for some reason or another, I was able to pick the lock."  
Logan smiled slightly. "Yeah, you knew how to pick locks. Drove me insane with it. I never knew when you'd walk in, unexpected. There was only like one time ever that you rang my doorbell."  
Max smiled, happy to have another memory to the other handful of information she knew about herself. Then she frowned slightly. "That wasn't very nice of me, you must have had like no privacy."  
Logan laughed at this. "To say the very least. But trust me, only you could barge in at three in the morning, wake me up for no apparent reason and get away with it."  
Max laughed with him. "Didn't I ever sleep?"  
"That is a question for the ages, one we may never know the answer too." He replied soberly.   
"Hey, is there anything to eat, I never got a chance to grab anything tonight, and I am starved."  
"Oh sure, I'll make something for you, I never got a chance to eat myself." Logan said standing.   
They ate waffles at one AM, sitting on the counters in the kitchen, the tension and discomfort of the past couple days melting away, at least for the time being, as Max talked about her session with Ethan, Logan about the fiscal that shopping in South Market had turned into.   
Max finally claimed fatigue and slipped out of the room at close to three AM, having spent almost two hours talking with Logan. As she crawled into bed, she wondered what had changed, and why it was so easy to talk to Logan now, and wondering why she feared that it wouldn't be that easy tomorrow. 


	12. Dreams of Reality

A/N: Dream sequences are a bitch to write, as I came to find out. I decided to take the easy way out, and write it like one of the millions of flash back scenes that we have actually had in the show. A line represents a change of scene, but she is still dreaming throughout, just having lots of different dreams.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Max drifted into a light sleep, images floating into her subconscious causing her to rock back and forth fitfully.   
  
*****  
"How did you find me?" A blonde haired man about her age asked.  
"Vogelsang tipped me off to your visit to the tattoo parlor. You killed him didn't you?" Max asked.  
"Lydecker was set up to him. You were walking into a trap."  
"You should have warned me, told me not to go."   
"Vogelsang knew to much." The man repeated.  
"You murdered an innocent man."   
"The night we escaped you put your lives in my hands. I've been looking out for you ever since. Every single one of you. Vogelsang was weak. Lydecker would have gotten the information from him. He would have hunted us down one by one and I couldn't let that happen."  
"You traded one life for twelve, is that it?"  
"I stand by my decision, it isn't safe here. Lydecker's men will be coming the city. We have to leave tonight. I can get us to San Francisco and we will split up there."  
"Split up?"  
"What are you talking about Max? We can't stay together! It will compromise everyone's safety."  
"You know where the others are? Tell me!"  
"The less you know about the others, the better. That way if one of us gets captured, the others will be safe."  
"But they are my family!"  
"They're solders, and so are you. The only person you can rely on, Max, is yourself. Everything else is just a lie, phony sentimentality. And it will get you killed. Now lets go."  
"No."  
"I am not asking you, Max. I am giving you an order."  
"What are you going to do, court martial me?"  
"If you stay here, you risk tactical exposure, or have you forgotten everything they taught us."  
"No, but I am trying real hard at it. You're still back at Manticore. Maybe I am chasing a sentimental lie, but at least I am trying to get away from it."  
"I can't be responsible if you don't listen."  
"Don't go Zack. Please."  
"I have to. Did a good job on you Max. You turned out okay."  
****  
Max awoke with a start. She was knotted up in her quilt, covered with sweat, gasping for breath. She grabbed the journal off the side of the bed and quickly scribbled down everything she could remember from the dream. The man called her by name, and she'd called him Zack. Who was this Zack? Why was he trying to take her away? Who was Lydecker and why was he trying to hunt her down? Max pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered, to afraid to go back to sleep, to afraid to move from the bed.   
  
  
A/N: That was from 411 on the DL, the conversation between Max and Zack as he left. Now I just basically copied that from the transcripts on darkangelfan.com because I didn't ever see this episode. Believe it or not, I started watching shortly after Out, and saw Prodigy and Cold Comfort on Re-Runs, but I haven't seen anything before that. Whenever I do another flashback, it will probably be from an episode I saw, so I can actually include emotions and how Max was feeling and such, but since I haven't seen the episode, I don't know what the scene was like, only what words were exchanged. 


	13. Propositions

Chapter Thirteen   
Max sat in Ethan's office as he read the journal entry about her dream. Today, he was sitting in the chair next to her, instead of across, and talking to her more like a friend than a therapist.   
"What do you think about this dream you had?"  
"I don't know what to think."  
"Do you think it was just a dream?" Ethan prompted.  
"I don't know. I think it could be a memory of some sort. But I haven't met the person, Zack, since the accident, and I haven't heard him mentioned before by any of my friends."  
"Logan, as you mentioned, seems to know the most about you. Have you asked him about it?"  
"No, I haven't really wanted to breech the subject. I've finally become comfortable with him; at least we aren't running away from each other like we did on the first couple of days. I don't want to risk messing that up again."  
Ethan and Max talked for twenty more minuets, analyzing every second of her dream, talking about her instinctive ability to pick the locks, talking about her increasingly comfortable relationship with Logan.   
When their session was up, Ethan rose from his chair, walking around to stand on the other side of his desk. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have transferred your case on the one of my colleagues, Dr. Erica Carey."  
Max jumped up out of her chair. "What? Why are you transferring me?" Max heart sank. She really liked Ethan and he was getting rid of her. "Am I doing something wrong? Being to difficult?" Max asked pacing back and forth.   
"God no, Max, hold up for a second, let me explain. I transferred your case because I became to close to the patient."  
Max paused. "What do you mean?"  
"Max, would you like to get some dinner with me tonight?"  
Max stopped her incessant pacing to turn and stare. "What?"  
"There is a new Italian restaurant opening up near the waterfront. Would you like to go with me?"  
"I'd like that." Max accepted, smiling softly.   
  
  
A/N: Ok, someone did guess this was going to happen in their review...but is it all as it seems? Please, keep reading, becuase like the Ressurected, I am always full of surprises, even if they are rather obvious ones. I should state right now that i am a huge M/L shippers, so this plays out in all my stories. 


	14. Misunderstood

A/N: Again, sorry for the lack in updates. I think I'll remind everyone that I am the unoffical queen on M/L shippers, so anything that you see that isnt M/L will quickly be corrected.   
  
Chapter Fourteen   
Logan heard Max open the door later that evening, close to five o'clock. He was still sitting in the office, where Max had left him that morning as she had left for her appointment with her doctor, and he was still struggling to find a way to get in contact with Zack.   
Max stuck her head in the office, then seeing Logan typing away, she stepped the rest of the way in the room carrying two shopping bags, one in each hand. "Hey, I am back."  
"So I see," Logan said, glancing over his shoulder. Seeing the bags he asked, "Have a nice afternoon?"  
"Yeah, Cindy and I went shopping."  
"Have a good time?"  
"Mmhmm. I am going to go get ready, I am going out tonight."  
Logan smiled at her back as she turned and left the room. It was nice to see that Original Cindy and Max were getting along better now, and that they were going out tonight. Cindy was probably going to re-introduce Max to the ever so wonderful environment that Crash was. Logan guessed it had just taken Max a few days to adjust to the fact that she didn't know anyone, or anything, before she readjusted into her normal self.   
Logan finally shut off the computer about an hour later, walking in to the kitchen to root around in the refrigerator for something to drink. Pulling a container of orange juice off a shelf, he pulled the top off and drank straight from the jug.   
"Logan?" Max called from her bedroom.   
"Yeah?" He called back as he took another sip.   
"Can you give me a hand for a sec?"  
Logan carried the orange juice with him as he walked into the guest bedroom. He was just about to take another sip when his hand froze halfway to his mouth.   
Max was wearing a dress of light lavender silk, sleeveless with a high neckline. It skimmed over her body, ending at top edge of her knees. Her front edges of her hair were pulled back in a silver barrette, with the rest curled smoothly under to brush her bare shoulder. She had silver hoop earrings dangling from her lobes. Obviously, he thought, they weren't going to Crash.   
Max when Logan walked in the door. He was standing there, his mouth hanging open, with a carton of orange juice frozen midair. When he continued to stare, she frowned self concisely. "Do I look completely terrible?" She asked running a hand over her had and her skirt.   
Logan finally managed to form words. "You look…great." He said in a strained voice.   
"Hey, can you help me with this?" Max asked, holding up a thin silver necklace. "I can not get it fastened for my life."   
Logan took the ends of the necklace while Max held up the back of her hair. Logan was glad that Max didn't see his face when he saw the back of the dress. The neck came up to fasten halter style with a small eyelet button. The halter left her well toned back bare until about half way down where the silk resumed. He was very glad that Max didn't see his eyes roll in the back of his head.   
Logan clumsily tried to fasten the tiny clip, his fingers brushing the back of her neck, not being able to help sniffing lightly to detect whatever scent she was wearing. "Where are you going anyway?" He asked once he finally got the necklace to clip into place.   
"New Italian restaurant on Clancy Street." Max said as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room.   
"Original Cindy wanted to go to a restaurant?"  
"Cindy?" Max asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed to fasten her heels. "No, Ethan wanted me to go with him."  
Logan again froze. "Ethan? Dr. Mitcham?"  
"Yeah." Max asked, suspiciously looking up at Logan.  
"You are going out to dinner with your psychiatrist. Is this like a date?" Logan said, carefully pronunciating each word.   
"Yes, that is correct." Max said, standing, now three inches higher.   
Logan's mouth hung open. "You are going out on a date with your shrink."  
"No," Max said impatiently, her voice taking on an edge. "I am going out on a date with Ethan. Do you have a problem?"   
"Max, you can't go out with him." Logan said, trying to be rational.  
"And why the hell not?" Max asked, her voice now snapping with iciness.  
"You…well…" Logan stuttered, trying to think of a reason Max shouldn't go out, one that made some sort of sense.   
"So basically, you don't have a reason." She asked, cocking a hand on her hip.   
"Max, I--"  
"You know what I think Logan? For the first time since I got amnesia, I am actually going out to have a good time with someone who doesn't have any expectations for me. And that pisses you off, that I am fumbling my way around without you."  
"Max, that isn't it, it's just that--"  
"Don't bother." Max said as she grabbed the knee length black jacket she had bought that afternoon. She walked out of the room pulling on her jacket as she pulled open the front door.   
Logan followed pathetically behind her. At the last second, with her hand on the doorknob, "You know, you might just have been the best f***ing friend I had in the world before the accident." Max turned to stare at Logan, venom in her eyes. "Now, I don't even know if I'd consider you a friend at all."   
When the door shut with a decisive click, Logan stood staring at the door, his hand in his hair. It was then he decided that he was going to need something a bit stronger to drink than orange juice.   
"On second thought." He muttered to himself. "There are several alcoholic beverages with orange juice as an ingredient. I might have to try one or two. Or eight." 


	15. Flashes of the Past

Chapter Fifteen  
Ethan met Max at the restaurant at seven thirty sharp, and they had an enjoyable dinner, Max eating a wonderful stuffed ziti, sitting across from each other at a tiny candle lit table. Ethan talked about his childhood in England, and what it was like to move to the US to go to college, then staying after the pulse.   
Max talked about her afternoon with Cindy, and how she was glad to be back on a semi comfortable basis with at least one of her friends.   
When they had finished dinner, Max and Ethan stepped outside to walk down the street together, talking steadily, Ethan with his arm on Max's arm, leading her along the street.   
They suddenly found themselves at the waterfront. "Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" Ethan asked. Max didn't answer; she was staring blankly ahead at the edge of the water.  
  
***  
"No Trespassing! Can't you read?" Max shouted playfully. When the man turned to look at her, he smiled and called back.  
"Take of your shoes and come here."   
"I left you a little present back at your place. A fresh chicken."  
"Oh wow. I see a pullet chez Cale in your future with a bottle of Pre-Pulse Nuits-Saint George, say around…8:00?"  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Max said as she reached Logan's side. They both stared over the water as a wave splashed at their feet.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He paused. "And it's funny. For the first time in a long time, I feel like anything, and everything is possible." He stepped into the murky water, the edges of his pants rolled up to keep them dry.   
"Aren't you cold?" Max asked in disbelief.   
"Freezing. But it feels great. Come on." Logan said, waving her over. Max shook her head, but he grabbed the end of his cane and pulled her over, making her lose her balance and fall into his arms.   
They were millimeters apart. Their lips a breath away from each other. They both started to move forward-  
"THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA. REPEAT: THIS IS A RESTRICTE AREA!"  
Max automatically dodged her head behind Logan's neck to hide her face from the camera. "I hate those things." She muttered.  
"Yeah, we better go." Their faces brushed closer to each other again, just one move forward and their lips would have met. When they finally pulled apart, Max didn't know whether she should be disappointed or relieved that the hover-drone had flown over at that moment. But whatever she was supposed to be feeling, relief wasn't the churning need grinding in her stomach.  
***  
"Max?" Ethan repeated, waving his hand in front of her face. "Max?"   
"Huh? What?" Max asked jumping back to reality.  
"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk on the beach?"  
Max paused a moment. "No trespassing. Can't you read?" She said softly, low enough that Ethan didn't hear her.   
"Are you all right? You look pale."  
"I'm fine. Look, I have to go." Max said as she stepped away suddenly and started to walk away. "I'll…uh…call you." She said as she quickened her pace, her heels clicking rapidly as she practically ran away from Ethan.   
Ethan stared after her bewildered, wondering what had just happened.   



	16. Somethings You Never Forget

Chapter Sixteen  
Max was halfway back to Foggle Towers, regretting the fact that she was wearing heels, when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball somewhere and cry for no apparent reason at all. Instinctively she cut through an alley, weaving her way through barrels of trash and debris.   
"Hey Baby, how you doing?" A burly man stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Max tried to step around him, but he just jumped in front of her again. Then Max turned and tried to go the way she had come, but two more equally dirty men stepped out of nowhere to block her only escape route. Max turned back to the first man. "Get out of my way." She said icily.   
"What's the matter, sweet cakes, we're going to have ourselves a good time." He reached out and grabbed Max's arm. She wrenched it free, falling backwards and bumping into the second man. He grabbed her arms from behind, while the first man advanced on Max, leering as he moved. "Now what is a classy babe like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he got up close to Max's struggling body. "Things are bound to hap--" His words were cut off in a rush of breath as one delicate high heel imbedded itself in his stomach. He doubled over gasping for air, as Max immediately kicked up her other foot and landed it squarely in his face. He fell backwards with a moan, landing in a pile of trash bags.   
Max bent down, flipping her second assaulter over her shoulder, as he flipped ever, he grabbed the neckline of Max's dress and tore a large hole in it. When he landed on the ground, Max stepping on his neck, twisting her foot to cut off his air supply and making him lose conciseness. She whirled to see her third attacker swing a lead pipe at her, but narrowly missing her as she jumped into the air, kicking him solidly in the chin as she flipped backwards over her head and landed squarely on her feet, despite the high heels, bending her knees and raising her arms in well practiced defensive crouch.   
She scanned the scene carefully, three men lying on the ground barely moving. It was then that her arms began to shake. Pulling off her heels, she began running out of the alleyway, sprinting as fast as the silk dress would allow her.  
  
Logan was sitting in the guest bathroom, he'd carried his glass in the bathroom looking for his orange juice, and somehow or another, he was still there, sitting on the floor in the corner, leaning against the wall. He was contemplating his third drink when he heard the phone ring. He heard the machine pick up, but when he heard Max's voice, he jumped up and ran into the other room, grabbing the phone off the hook. "Max?"  
Less than five minuets later he was pulling up in front of a payphone where he saw Max sitting at the curb, shaking like a leaf.   
Before he could even fully stop the car she was pulling the door open and jumping in. "Max? Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, just get me out of here."  
"Max, are you alright? Your dress is ripped!"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." Max snapped again.  
"Did the shrink do this?"   
"No, I got attacked alright? I was on the way home, three guys cornered me, were probably going to rape me, but somehow, I don't know how, I managed to kick the s*** out of three guys, all of which being twice my size." She paused for a moment, chest heaving. "Care to educate me, Logan? I can pick locks, I had a very vivid dream were I have a guy referring to me as a soldier, telling me he hopes I don't get caught, some guy named Lydecker is after me, then I get caught in an alleyway, and for some reason, I could beat the hell out of all of them in freaking three inch heels."  
When Logan didn't answer, Max crossed her arms. "That is what I thought, now if you'd please, I'd like to go home."  
Logan stared at her a moment more, wanting to reach out and comfort her, but knowing it wasn't going to be welcomed. He put the car in gear and pulled off the curb, then a thought struck him. She had a dream about someone, it sounded like Zack. Did that mean she was starting to remember? 


	17. Memories of Good

A/N: Three stars (***) means beginning/end of a dream sequence. Two stars (**) mean transition to new scene inside of dream sequence.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
***  
  
"You're a thief?" Logan asked, still holding a gun at Max.  
"Girls got to make a living." Max stated confidently.  
"Thank God." He said with obvious relief.   
"First time I've heard that one."  
"I was expecting someone else."  
"Guess it wasn't the pizza delivery guy."  
"We're just a little tense right now." Logan glanced down and noticed what Max had been attempting to steal. "You have good taste. French, 1920's, a tribute to Chateaus."  
"Whoever that is."  
"Oh, so, what? You liked it 'cause it was shiny?" Logan asked imperiously.   
"No, because it is the Egyptian goddess Baste, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer…giver of life who lives forever." Max replied easily, as if talking to a five year old. When the security guard started to rise, Max continued. "I'd love to hang and discuss art, but I got to jet. By the way, I love your show."   
Building security busted into the room, guns drawn. Max took off running, a blur of motion. She ran along the wall, crashing through the window and diving eighteen stories before landing on her feet in a graceful crouch. Glancing up, she briefly made eye contact with Logan before she ran of into the darkness.  
**  
Max stepped out of the shadows, the strains of classical music echoing around her. She carried the trail to her beautiful white dress in one hand as she weaved her way around until she spotted Logan sitting in his wheelchair in front of her. He was in a suit and tie, clean shaven, and staring up at her. "Dance with me." She said in a dreamy voice.  
"I can't." Said the ever-serious Logan.  
"Sure you can. Mind over matter."  
"See my problem is I can't walk."  
"I'm not asking you to walk." Max said flirtatiously. "Just dance."   
Logan stood, the wheelchair pushing back. They moved into each other's arms as he asked. "Whose dream is this anyway? Your or mine?"  
"Don't ask me." Max replied, staring into his deep blue eyes. They started to waltz, moving in wide sweeping circles.   
"You okay?" Logan asked, holding her close, their eyes still locked.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy."  
"Do you want to stop?"  
"No. Don't let go." Max said in a tiny voice.  
"I wont." Logan reassured.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Logan said with a small smile. They moved forward, lips just as Max awoke, mumbling. "Don't leave me."  
**  
Max answered the phone for Logan as he stood in the kitchen, repairing the near dinner disaster. "Hello?"  
"Max." A strained, but familiar voice echoed across the line.   
"Zack?"  
"I need you."  
Logan stared at Max as she abruptly dropped the phone ad started out of the room, speaking as she grabbed her coat off the back of a chair. "He's hiding in the woods near Manticore. I have to get to him before they find him."   
"No, those woods are going to be crawling with Lydecker's men." Logan protested, following her out into the front hallway.  
"I'm going Logan. I owe it to him." Max said as she opened the door.   
"Okay." He said as he slammed the door shut again. "Say you manage to make it past the sector checkpoint. Say you even manage to get to him. What makes you think you can slip through a Manticore dragnet to get back out?"  
"We did it once before, and we were just kids then." Max tried to open the door again, but Logan pushed it shut again.   
"What if it is a trap? What is Zack's been turned?"   
"Zack turned?" Max spit. "You don't know him at all, do you?" Logan slammed the door for the third time as Max tried to leave.   
"I am not letting you do this."  
"Don't get me wrong, Logan. Nobody's gladder than me that you are back on your feet, but-reality check. I could still kick your ass."  
**  
"That is the music." Logan said surprised.   
There was no way… Max thought. "From the car?" She asked.   
Logan looked crestfallen as he agreed. "Right, from the car…"   
Max took a deep breath as she spoke. "You know, about what happened…"   
"After the car…" Logan supplied.   
"I was real emotional with all that was going on." Max said nonchalantly.  
"I know."  
"It's not that…"  
"Me either."  
"I mean…"  
"Exactly."  
"So long as that is clear." Max said with an inkling of suspicion.  
"I'm glad we talked about it." Logan replied amicably.  
"Me too." Max said with some relief.   
***  
Max shot up in bed, shivering because she was covered in sweat and she had kicked her blanket to the floor. She stepped shakily out of bed, desperately needing to talk to Logan about these conflicting dreams. Why was he in a wheelchair in one, walking in the next, with a cane in some, and in the hospital in the last?   
  
A/N #2: I had written this chapter before I had gotten lent tapes of a bunch of the episodes, so I was going off transcripts. If there is something wrong, just smile and nod.  



	18. Brother Dear

Chapter Eighteen  
Max tiptoed down the hallway, entering Logan's office on the balls of her feet. She had so many conflicting emotions running through her mind, she didn't know what to believe. She couldn't talk to Ethan; she'd screwed that up to badly. Logan was her last and only hope to shed some light on what the hell was going on.   
Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Logan, collapsed on his desk. She bolted across the room to kneel next to his face, and then she felt instantly relived when she realized what was wrong with him.   
"Your asleep." She whispered softly to his serene face. "God Logan, what kind of life am I leading?" She asked, sighing. "I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Carefully she pushed him back in his chair, thankfully it was the nifty kind of office chair with the little wheels on it, and drug him backwards towards the bedroom.   
Somehow she managed, with much effort, to dump Logan unceremoniously into his bed, and miraculously not wake him. She pulled the covers over him and pulled off his glasses, laying them quietly on the nightstand.   
She tiptoed out of the room again, dragging his chair back to the office to turn off his computers and see maybe if there was a book or something she could read since she obviously wasn't going to sleep again. She didn't want to risk having another creepy dream until she had some answers about the ones she was already having. She went to shut down Logan's computer when she noticed the camera. The camera sitting on a tripod, wires running into the back of the computer.   
  
**  
"By the way, I love your show."  
**  
"Show?" Max said aloud. She tapped a key on Logan's keyboard, clearing the screensaver, and bringing a list of names and files onto the screen. One sentence in the bottom corner caught her eye. 'Eyes-Only Informant Since 6/21/18.'  
Eyes-Only? Eyes-Only? Why did that sound so familiar? Hadn't Cindy or someone mentioned an Eyes-Only broadcast?  
Max then saw a file that caught her attention. 'Zack' it simply said Zack, no last name, nothing but 'Zack.'  
Clicking on the icon, a file popped up, with a blurry picture of a blond man, not much older than her. It obviously had been picked up out of a security camera as the man had walked by. "Zack." Max whispered.   
  
***  
Water dripped in the dark and damp cave as Zack spoke. "No, no it isn't okay. I'm the only one who knew. The only one. I've got to remember so that I can protect them."  
"You will, you called me right? You remembered my number." Max reassured.   
"It's not the same."  
"Yes, you can do it if you try."  
"No, it is different with you." Zack said breathing heavily. "I mean, how could I forget…a single thing about you? How could I?"  
***  
"Zack?" Max asked, running a finger over the picture. "Zackie?" She repeated as a tear falling to trail down her cheek.   
Max suddenly felt too closed in, closterphobic. She needed to get out, needed to breathe. She sprinted back into her room to throw on jeans and a tee shirt. Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on as she deftly pulled open the window and climbed out into the night. 


	19. Discovery

Chapter Nineteen  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Logan rolled over and tried to ignore the annoying sound that invaded his slumber. He reached out, his eyes still closed, trying to shut off the alarm, but only managing to knock the clock, with his glasses and a book, off the nightstand. Groaning, he pulled a pillow over his head, and tried to go back to sleep. After a moment, he swore lightly under his breath, and sat up. He kicked the alarm clock with the side of his foot to shut it up while picking his glasses and pulling them onto his face. When he stood and looked down on the bed, a thought finally infiltrated his hazy dreams of a cup of coffee. "How the hell did I end up here?" He said aloud. He clearly remembered lying down on his desk to 'rest' for a second, but he didn't remember moving after that.   
Logan moved out into the living room, and when he saw his office door open, he became suspicious. He never left the office door opened; it was a well-ingrained habit to shut the door behind him. When he saw the computer was still on, he cursed vividly under his breath. He never left the computer on, especially with the eyes only files on. Anyone could waltz in, as Max had told him so many times, and he could be exposed. Logan tapped the mouse to release the screensaver, and when he saw what file was open, he swore viciously. Logan knew perfectly well that he hadn't left that file open, so that only left Max, and that also explained his mysterious appearance in the bedroom.   
He turned and walked out of the room, wanting to check on Max, because god knows how she reacted to seeing a picture of Zack.   
When he opened the door, he was slapped with a burst of freezing air. Then he saw, with much concern, that the bed was unmade and empty. When he saw the opened window, the obvious source of the cold air, he jumped forward to stare out, as if he could find Max, who had been gone for several hours. 


	20. Insight

  
Chapter Twenty  
Max went the one place she could hope to get answers at. Original Cindy's. Of course, since it was around three in the morning when Max left she wandered around the broken city of Seattle for aimless hours until a more decent hour until she headed over to Cindy's apartment.   
Of course, Cindy didn't agree with it being a more decent hour, because what average person, other than those terribly perky freaks of society, morning people, considered six AM a decent hour? "Max?" Cindy said over a big yawn. "What's the matter?"  
"Sorry? Did I wake you?"  
"Yeah, but that's okay, Boo. Come on in before I freeze."  
Max walked in as Cindy plopped down on the couch, stretching her legs out onto the coffee table in front of her. "So, what's up, boo?"  
Max related the whole story, everything from her flashbacks to dragging Logan back to bed. For some reason or another, Max left out the parts about Logan being Eyes-Only. For some reason, she felt it was best to leave that part out.   
Cindy followed along with the story, her brows rising at the story of what happened in the alley the night before. She mumbled something about defenestrating her assaulters, but Max assured her that whatever defenestration might be, Max had done something equally painful to them.   
"So, what can Original Cindy do to help you out?" Cindy asked as she made them both cups coffee an hour later.   
Before Max could answer, the phone rang. Cindy grabbed it, and with her trademark attitude, "Yeah?" She asked.   
"Original Cindy, its Logan. Have you seen Max? She's seemed to disappear and I'm worried."   
Cindy covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "It's Logan. He's looking for you. Are you here?" She whispered.   
Max shook her head and whispered back. "I'm not ready to deal with him yet."   
"No, she's not here. Did you check Kendra's?"  
"Yeah, I did." Logan said with some annoyance. "She doesn't seem to be anywhere. Call me if you hear from her." Then he swiftly hung up before Cindy could reply. "Well screw you too, Roller Boy." She muttered as she put down the phone.   
"That's another thing! In these…flashback…dream things I have been having, one minute Logan is up and walking, then he is in a wheel chair, and in one he has a cane. Now he is walking again. What is going on?"  
"Shortly after you guys met," Cindy began. "He was shot, from what I knew he shattered his spine. About three months after that, you fed me some story about it only being temporary paralysis because he was up and walking again, but then he relapsed, and was back in the chair for like a month. You and him went to Japan for like three weeks to see some specialist. At the time I thought I was some cover story so ya'll could go bang the gong, but when he came back walking I lost ten bucks to Sketchy."  
Max had to laugh. "Ok then, I guess you shouldn't be betting against me. I hear I was pretty unpredictable."  
"Actually, you weren't. It was always 'Logan and I are just friends.' But then he'd be paging you all the time and then you had some piece of paper that he gave you that you kept with you, in your pocket or in your bag, at all times. Just friends my ass, I lost ten bucks because I couldn't prove it."  
  
Eyes. Forever dark.  
Somebody's Angel.  
  
"Huh?" Cindy asked. Max was mumbling something about 'eyes' and 'angels' for no particular reason.   
"Nothing." Max said quickly. "Listen, I better get back to Logan's before he calls out the Gestapo on me."  
"Aiight, boo. I've got to be getting to work myself." Cindy glanced down at her watch. "If I leave soon, Original Cindy will only be an hour and a half late."  
Max laughed as she pulled back on her coat. "Listen, I've been meaning to tell you, I am thinking about coming back to work. I'm going absolutely stir crazy in Logan's place."  
"That's cool, you were always the master at getting your job back form Normal whenever he fired you, so it shouldn't be a problem. You going to move back in here soon or are you liking the tower to much to get out. I know if I was living there, they wouldn't be able to get me out with a pipe bomb."  
"Nah, I do think I am going to come back here soon." Max said easily as she walked to the door. "I'll call you later if anything happens." She said as she brushed out of the door.   



	21. Not Everything About Your Past is Worth ...

Chapter Twenty-One  
Logan was in his office calling Kendra again when he heard the door open. He turned and heard Max's boots as the crossed the room. "Never mind, she's just walked in the door." Logan said quickly as he hung up.   
He rushed into the living room to see Max sitting imperiously on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. "Max, my god I was--"  
"Tell me about Eyes-Only, Logan." She said with an icy voice, cutting Logan off. "And about my brother, and the rest of my family while you're at it." Max continued crossing a leg. "And about why I can beat the shit out of men twice my size. About who Lydecker is, and last, but certainly not least, what's Manticore, and what does it have to do with me?"  
Logan's felt short of breath, like he had been cut off at the knees. "Max, you're remembering." He said softly.   
"No," Max snapped, her voice heating. "I am really not. All I know is that there is a lot of stuff that I don't know about that I really should. While I was trying the check the back of my hair last night, I noticed something in the mirror. Why do I have a barcode on the back of my neck Logan? Feel free to answer these questions in whatever order you'd like."  
Logan stood, silent, not knowing where to start. "Max, I don't know what to say. Where to start."  
"Well, lets see. Are you or are you not Eyes-Only, infamous underground cyber-journalist?"  
"Yes." Logan answered simply.   
Max stood. "Am I, or was I ever a thief? A thief that broke into this apartment and attempted to steal a statue?"  
"Yes."   
Max paced over to the window. "And in that time, did I ever dive out of this window to fall, what, eighteen stories, and land safely on my feet?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" Max asked, shaking. Before Logan could answer, she brought a hand up to her spinning head. "Whoa." She said a second before she pitched forward in a dead faint, having one of the worst seizures Logan had ever seen. 


	22. Missing Time

Chapter Twenty-Two  
Logan sprinted into the main bathroom, grabbing a pill bottle off the shelf, even as he turned to run back into the living room where Max still lay, seizing uncontrollably. He slid across the floor, falling to his knees next to her, pulling her up to support her neck and head. Her eyes were open, but they had rolled into the back of her head, leaving only the whites exposed. "Max," Logan murmured, heart in his throat. He managed to open her mouth and placed two pills inside. Moving her mouth with his fingers, he somehow managed to work the pills down her throat. Now all he could do is wait.   
He pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his lap as he rocked back and forth, mumbling soothing words to Max as she twitched in his arms. He continued to hold her after the seizure subsided, and she lay sleeping in his arms. He moved back, gently picking Max up and carrying her to lay her down on the couch, but he continued to hold her.   
About an hour and a half after Max had collapsed next to the window, Logan sat staring at her face, brushing her hair with his fingers, tracing his fingers over her features. It was there, with her hair in his hands, that he knew that when she woke up, he'd tell her everything she wanted to know, every single thing he knew about her.   
He lay with her for hours, watching her sleep, listening to he shallow breathing. He had a perfect view of the sunset over the Seattle skyline, but he didn't see it because his eyes never left Max. It was close to midnight, closes to sixteen hours after Max had passed out, when her eyelids fluttered. "Max?" Logan asked, softly but intensely. "Max? Can you hear me?"  
"Logan?" Max moaned, reaching up to touch her head.   
"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Logan said, still stroking her hair.   
"Ugh, my head is killing me. What happened? Did I have a seizure?" Max asked, closing her eyes again, savoring the feel of Logan's touch.   
"Yeah, I think your going to be ok though."  
"But how did I get here?" Max asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was walking down the street with Cindy, and then next thing I know, I'm here. Where's Cindy?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Max, what is today's date?"  
"September Third."  
"Oh my god. You don't remember anything after you left the house with Cindy?"  
"No. What's going on?"  
"It is September Sixteenth." 


	23. Epilouge

A/N: Well, its the end of the road, this story is done, adios, au reviour! Please, drop me a review if you never did, it would be greatly appriceated. I hope I ended this story with enough shipper goodness to make up for my Ethan meaness.  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
Max wrote in the small spiral notebook as she sat atop the Space Needle.  
  
'I never did remember those lost two weeks after the accident. And I am kind of glad about that. I mean, from what I've picked up on, I was a real bitch to Logan, all weird and not myself, and I was like polite to people. Apparently, I even dated a shrink. Wearing a lavender dress. Lavender. That is just wrong. I can honestly say that all of that is definitely in the past tense.   
I said once to Logan, 'the bitch is back.' Well, that fits here too. I'm back to my normal self, my normal routine. Go to work late, listen to Normal bitch and moan, and go over to Logan's…  
That is one situation that hasn't quite gone back to the old days. I mean, even if I don't remember it, I lived with him for two weeks. That does change things. A lot. When he thinks I am not looking, I'll catch him looking at me with this weird expression on his face. The sad thing is, I am sure he is catching me doing the exact same thing. And strangely enough, I am not in the least bit upset about it.   
Maybe it is all a sentimental lie. Well, this is one lie I am definitely going to live in for as long as I can.   
So now I am off to Logan's, he's promised me s'mores. The smartass. But if there is one thing I am sure of, thanks to this lovely adventure in the latest chapter of my life, I know that Logan and I aren't going to be 'just friends' forever. Sooner or later, one of us is going to give up our little façade. Tonight, maybe I'll just make that sooner.' 


End file.
